Criança
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Touya já não aguenta mais seguraro que sente por Tomoyo, e dentro de sua cabeça, a decião já está tomada. Ao mesmo tempo, recebe ajuda da irmã para que tudo se esclareça. Talvez ele perceba que não é o único que já não é mais uma criança. OneShot / T x T


**Criança**

**Sinopse**: Touya já não aguenta mais seguraro que sente por Tomoyo, e dentro de sua cabeça, a decião já está tomada. Ao mesmo tempo, recebe ajuda da irmã para que tudo se esclareça. Talvez ele perceba que não é o único que já não é mais uma criança.

* * *

_Touya Pov On_

Eu me sentia mal com aquela situação. É só que... Eu não posso controlar meu subconsciente. Nem mesmo quando ele toma o controle sobre meu consiente.

_Touya Pov Off_

O moreno chegou do trabalho a casa do pai e foi logo gritando:

- Sakura!

Como não houve resposta, guardou sua mochila no quarto e foi até o quarto da irmã mais nova. Mesmo com certa distância, pode ouvir as risadas que as duas garotas dentro do quarto davam. Ele reconheceu a voz melodiosa e sorriu sem que realmente percebesse que o estava fazendo.

Abriu a porta sem qualquer aviso e encontrou Sakura e Tomoyo sentadas no chão, lendo algumas das revistas de garotas que ele tanto insistia com a irmã para queimar ou pelo ao menos jogar no lixo.

- Quando eu chamo Sakura você não responde. Acho que tenho que te chamar de monstrenga!

- Touya! Pare com isso. Eu não sou monstrenga!

A irmã tinha ficado mais velha e alta, mas ele não considerava que ela realmente havia crescido. Continuava a mesma garota de anos atrás, quando era acompanhada do moleque e da melhor amiga para capturar as Cartas Clow.

- Claro, claro.

O garoto revirou os olhos e arrancou risadas da morena mais alta. Ele já tinha percebido sua presença, mas ainda não havia dirigida a palavra a ela.

- Boa tarde Tomoyo.

- Boa tarde Touya-kun...

Ele não pode deixar de reparar que a blusa usada pela morena deixava à mostra os seios fartos e a calça colada realçava a silhueta bem formada. Os olhos violeta brilhavam com uma intensidade sem tamanho. Afastou esses pensamentos antes que seu controle fosse perdido.

- A Tomoyo vai ficar pro jantar hoje Touya. É melhor você pensar em algo especial pra hoje... Quem cozinha é você!

- Não tem problema monstrenga. Eu já vou... – Touya fechou a porta e voltou pro quarto.

Começou a ler um livro, mas sua mente voava para os olhos ametista do quarto ao lado. O romance falava sobre um artista que se apaixonou por uma de suas modelos muitos anos mais jovem que ele. Nada parecia ajudá-lo a afastar os pensamentos da morena.

Não tinha como voltar a pensar nela enquanto preparava o jantar. Ele teve que passar no quarto das garotas para perguntar o que preferiam para o jantar. A resposta foi unânime:

- Bolinhos de arroz e yakisoba!

As duas começaram a rir quando tiveram o mesmo pensamento e falaram ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo Touya se permitiu sorris com as garotas.

Ele foi para a cozinha e começou a preparar o pedido das garotas. Freqüentemente sentia falta de Yukito sentado à mesa, provando aquilo que ele cozinhava e os dois conversavam e riam de assuntos banais. Sakura não perdeu a melhor amiga como ele havia perdido. Afastou esse pensamento assim como a imagem da melhor amiga da irmã mais nova.

No quarto, as garotas Sá conseguiam falar de uma única coisa: garotos. Afinal, elas eram garotas de 17 anos, uma delas com um namorado à distância e a outra solteira.

- Acho muito bom que você e Shaoran tenham conseguido resistir à distância entre os dois países...

- Eu pedi a Meiling que cuidasse dele. Mas eu não tenho motivo pra reclamar dele. Shaoran me liga todos os dias, ou pelo ao menos, me deixa um email. Mas você não parece se incomodar em estar solteira não é mesmo Tomoyo?

Tomoyo sorriu. Não tinha por que dizer à amiga que sim, ela estava incomodada. Sakura não entenderia quando ela dissesse que queria estar nos braços de alguém e chamá-lo de seu. Preferiu responder:

- Eu não procuro um namorado. Se ele vier, vai ser por acaso...

- Às vezes eu queria ser tão paciente quanto você Tomoyo.

- Paciente é um adjetivo que não combina com você Sakura...

- Eu sei! É por isso que você está aqui... Você me completa Tomoyo!

O comentário emocionou a morena que abraçou a amiga com força.

- Acho que você e eu percebemos como meu irmão estava te olhando não é mesmo? – O tom de voz sugestivo de Sakura foi o bastante para colorir as bochechas da amiga de um vermelho escarlate.

Tomoyo desfez o abraço e se apressou a responder à amiga:

- Sakura! Não é assim...

- Entenda como quiser. – Sakura deu de ombros, mas não mudou seu olhar. – Vamos ajudar o Touya.

As duas se levantaram e foram para a cozinha onde encontraram o mais velho no fogão, usando um avental branco que arrancou uma gargalhada da irmã.

- Nunca vou me acostumar a te ver assim Touya!

- Se veio ajudar, arrume a mesa. Só três pratos.

- Três? Por quê?

- Papai ligou avisando que não vai voltar de viagem hoje. Está previsto um temporal para mais tarde e ele não quer arriscar.

Sakura olhou pela janela e percebeu que as nuvens estavam escuras. Uma verdadeira tempestade cairia em pouco tempo. Ela então teve uma idéia.

- Tomoyo! Ligue pra sua mãe... Como não temos aula amanhã, você poderia dormir aqui!

- Seria ótimo Sakura... Tem algum problema Touya?

- Sem problemas.

Tomoyo foi até o quarto da amiga e deixou os irmãos sozinhos.

- Você não pode dizer que eu nunca fiz nada por você! – Dito isso, Sakura foi atrás da amiga.

Apesar de surpreso, Touya não deixou transparecer. Devia estar muito obvio para até mesmo sua irmã ter percebido. Se Sakura tinha descoberto, Tomoyo devia saber até mesmo o que ele estava pensando. Terminou de cozinhar e desligou o fogão. Tampou as panelas e esperou que as duas voltassem para começarem o jantar.

Sakura berrou do quarto e Touya soube que Tomoyo ficaria ali pelo resto da noite. As duas chegaram e Sakura traduziu o grito apenas para afirmar o que Touya já sabia.

O jantar correu tranqüilo e Sakura avisou que precisava de um banho. Ela iria para o banheiro e logo depois Tomoyo entraria. Era a chance de deixar os dois sozinhos conversando.

A curiosidade tomava conta de Touya cada vez que ele olhava os lábios finos e avermelhados da garota. Será que algum outro já teria tido o prazer de colocar os lábios sobre tal atrativo? A falta de resposta só aumentava mais o desejo dele de possuir o privilégio de ser o primeiro.

Tomoyo se ofereceu para ajudar a lavar a louça, o que foi muito bem vindo por Touya. A garota fingiu não perceber que os olhos dele pousavam nela de tempos em tempos e apenas continuou lavando os pratos. Ela lavava e ele secava e guardava.

Hora ou outra suas mãos se tocavam e eles sentiam a maciez da pele um do outro misturada a uma corrente elétrica que subia por seus corpos.

O silêncio era degradante e Touya resolveu puxar assunto, sendo o mais direto possível:

- Você já teve um namorado Tomoyo?

A garota se surpreendeu, mas respondeu rápido:

- Não Touya-kun...

Touya já não raciocinava direito ao ouvir a resposta, mas foi a gota d'água quando Tomoyo sorriu ingenuamente em resposta à ele.

O moreno soltou o prato que segurava e prensou a garota contra a parede. Os corpos colados e as respirações ofegantes só aumentavam o desejo do mais velho. Ele abaixou seus lábios até o ouvido da garota e sussurrou:

- Não finja ingenuidade Tomoyo-_chan_...

Tomoyo já estava cansada de brincar com Touya, de fingir não saber o que ele queria desde o início. Cansada de fingir não querer o mesmo que ele.

- Não estou fingindo nada Touya-_kun_.

- Então de agora em diante eu sou Touya pra você. Só Touya. – Ele roçava os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela e sussurrava com uma voz sedutora.

- Tudo bem. Touya.

Ele se deliciou ao ouvir o nome ser pronunciado com o desejo escondido por ela há tanto tempo. A voz melodiosa contribuiu ainda mais para o efeito.

O primeiro trovão foi ouvido por eles, mas ignorado.

- Eu quero você Tomoyo.

Touya agora encostava sua cabeça na curva do ombro da garota e beijava-lhe o pescoço. Tomoyo fechou os olhos para apreciar o toque e respondeu com dificuldade:

- Eu também te quero. Como nunca quis nenhum outro antes...

Foi o fim para Touya. Ele uniu os lábios em um beijo quente, repleto de significado e sentimento. Os lábios urgentes se abriram e deram espaço para as línguas ansiosas pelo encontro. A batalha por espaço começou e as mãos dela buscavam o peitoral bem formado do garoto dentro da blusa. Ele, por outro lado, mantinha as suas na cintura da garota, mas ao sentir o toque das mãos delicadas e macias, desceu as suas até as coxas grossas dela e levantou o corpo para que ficassem da mesma altura. Tomoyo enroscou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Touya e eles enfim se separaram em busca do ar que lhes faltou.

Olharam olhos nos olhos e puderam perceber que havia mais do que simples desejo naquele beijo. Havia algum sentimento oculto graças à falta de coragem para tomar uma atitude em ralação ao sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro.

- Já estava na hora de alguém tomar partido...

- Talvez eu corresse até o seu quarto pela noite. Mas você foi mais rápido.

- Não me importo se ainda quiser correr até o meu quarto.

Tomoyo riu da brincadeira sem realmente levar a sério e logo voltou ao chão.

- Sakura vai voltar logo... Vamos, me solta Touya.

- Ah... Só mais um pouquinho. Sakura não vai se importar.

Ela não resistiu à voz manhosa e à falsa carência do mais velho. Outro dos beijos de tirar o fôlego foi trocado, mas os passos cada vez mais próximos à cozinha fizeram com que a garota parasse.

Um último olhar cúmplice a ser trocado antes que Sakura chegasse até eles. A noite ainda seria longa para os dois... Touya não agüentaria mais viver sem Tomoyo uma vez que tinha provado seu gosto. Assim como Tomoyo não acharia ninguém melhor para ela do que o charmoso e teimoso moreno à sua frente.

Muito ainda precisava ser resolvido, mas não importava. Não quando tinham certeza de que pertenciam um ao outro...

* * *

_Oii! Gente, primeira fic de Sakura CC! Espero que gostem e comentem pra eu ter certeza!_

_O nome e a sinopse não tem muito haver com a fic, mas gostei.  
_

_O final não ficou bem do jeito que eu queria, mas eu não achei outro jeito de terminar! XP_

_Deixem uma review e façam sua boa ação do dia deixando uma autora feliz!_

_Beijooo,_

_Mrs. Loockers.  
_


End file.
